The invention relates generally to a tissue container, and more particularly, to a tissue container having a face and tab configuration that increases visible edge continuity and decreases edge alignment and flap requirements, and including a windowing material that is applied as part of an inline web printing process.
Increasingly, producers of consumer use product containers are making maximum use of the container surface area through the use of full face graphics, specialized graphics, including three dimensional, lenticular, holographic, laminated films, foils and other printed, photographic and digital effects. The increased use of such graphics creates a desire for the minimization of visible boundaries at the meeting point of edges to maximize the visual effect of the printed graphics.
Also, in the manufacturing of containers, or any other die cut process, the savings of material in the overall blank in order to accomplish the same construction is a continuing design goal. The savings in material corresponds to a direct savings in manufacturing costs, and more efficient production. It is highly desirable to have a container construction scheme that decreases the amount of container material required to construct a container having the same functionality.
Moreover, the process of applying windowing material to a tissue container, for example, generally requires a several staged process by which the container blank is printed separately from the windowing application process. A need exists to incorporate the application of the windowing material to the container as part of the printing process when printing in an inline web format. The combination of these steps in a single process reduces time and labor involved in the creation of the tissue container.